


more or less

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M, pumpkin spice is not a season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city." Or, the one where Bucky meets the Batfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more or less

_Don't freak out_ , Bucky texts Jason, right in front of a line of customers because this is an _emergency_ and fuck the next person who asks him for a peppermint white mocha with no peppermint, _But your brother's here._

Chances are, Jason's not even _up_ this early – the sun's still up, for one thing – but he has been known, on occasion to stop here before a job, and if Bucky doesn't know everything about Jason yet, he knows that he fucking hates surprises.

Especially family-related surprises.

Bucky has met _some_ of Jason's family by now. Tim and Stephanie came by Jason's place once while Bucky was there, stayed long enough for Tim and Bucky to awkwardly converse with each other while Steph took it upon herself to open every drawer, closet and cabinet searching for "an old relic of Jason's" before they got what they _actually_ needed from Jason and left. And _Damian_ , the little shit, made the mistake of breaking into _Bucky's_ place while Nat was visiting – Bucky's not sure he's ever seen Jason laugh quite so hard, or that he's ever seen anyone pull a knife quite as fast as Natasha did on Damian.

Jason doesn't ask Bucky who's here. He doesn't respond at all, actually. Bucky gets through the line – checking his phone after each customer – and by the time he can see the door again, Jason's walking through it with a look like he might set the place on fire.

"Should I call the cops?" Nat asks him, and Bucky snorts and shakes his head. "Around here? You _are_ the cops."

Natasha flips him off, hands off a couple of drinks like they're at an actual _job_ , but in the post-rush calm they both poke their heads over the counter to watch Jason and his famous older brother.

It's been three minutes and they're both still alive, so Bucky guesses that's a good sign.

"He's hot," Natasha mutters beside him. Bucky gives her a look. "I mean, objectively speaking. It's a shame they're not brothers by blood or anything."

Bucky waits for Natasha to burst out laughing, then shakes his head. "I'm going to do some dishes," he says, and stalks off to the back room.

*

When he comes back ten minutes later, there are five customers and there's no one at the register, because Natasha is hanging out at the same table as Jason and Dick. Bucky thinks about helping the customers for about three seconds before he tells them, "Sorry, registers are all down," and heads over to the same table.

Whatever. There's a gas station across the street. They'll live.

When Bucky walks over, Jason looks up at him and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and Bucky feels like shit for leaving Jason for this long. It's just – he's not good with the whole family thing when it's not his _own_ family.

"You must be the guy." Bucky turns, and Jason's older brother is smiling at him, this bright blinding thing that knocks Bucky out a little. Okay, yeah, Natasha's right – he's pretty hot.

Bucky manages a smile, small and hesitant. "I don't know about that," he says. "I just came to break up a potential fight."

Jason's smile gets a little more real at that. "Nah," Jason says. "We tend to save those for rooftops."

Dick's mouth opens. "He _knows_ -" he starts to say, but Natasha stops him with a quick, friendly (for her) kick to the shin. "Take a pill, birdboy," she says, and next to her Jason grins _fierce_.

" _Ow_ ," Dick says. "Here I thought we were going to be friends."

"I'm taken," Natasha says, standing up. "And I guess I should help some of these customers."

"At least one of us has a work ethic," Bucky says. He takes the chair Natasha vacated, and spends the next ten minutes with Jason, mostly fielding questions from Dick while Jason rolls his eyes and offers the occasional sarcastic comment. Shockingly, Dick and Jason manage to make it to nine and a half minutes before Jason tells Dick to fuck off, and by ten and a _half_ minutes, Dick is standing up, ruffling Jason's hair (Bucky pretty much expects Jason to pull a knife on him at this point and nearly has a heart attack when it doesn't) telling him to be good, and heading out the door.

Once he's gone, Bucky looks over at Jason. "What was all that about?" he asks, and Jason shrugs. "He wants my help with a job back in Gotham," he says. "And Bruce sends envoys sometimes instead of picking up the fucking phone."

"Envoys?" Bucky asks. Jason's family is _fucked_.

"Yeah," Jason says, and to Bucky's surprise, he laughs a little. "I guess Bruce thought I was dating Nat, and he was worried."

"Jesus," Bucky says. "That would be –"

"Totally hot?" Jason suggests. Bucky shoves him just hard enough to rattle the table.

" _Speaking_ of hot," Bucky starts, and Jason groans. "I don't want to hear it," he says. "Everyone _always_ likes Dick better."

It's a joke, but Bucky can hear some of the truth in it. He reaches over, tugs on Jason's hair a little. "Hey," he says. "I've only got room for _one_ fucked up ex-sidekick in my life," he says.

"What about Natasha?" Jason asks.

"Man, if you let her hear you call her a sidekick they'll never find the body."

Jason laughs, and it sounds less rattled this time. "You okay?" Bucky asks. They don't ask each other that a lot – not when Jason shows up bloody and bruised, not when Bucky wakes up shaky and panicked – but sometimes –

"I'm fine," Jason says. He knocks his leg into Bucky's. "Just, family is a hell of a lot better when it's in another city, you know?"

"Yeah," Bucky says. He bumps Jason back. "I know."


End file.
